Advanced Super Dimension Switch Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display (abbreviated as ADS TFT-LCD) uses an electric field generated by edges of slit electrodes on a same plane and an electric field generated between the slit electrodes and plate electrodes to form a multidimensional electric field, so that liquid crystal molecules between and above the slit electrodes in a display panel can rotate, and an operating efficiency of the liquid crystal is increased and the light transmission efficiency is also increased. The display effect is mainly determined by the display panel. The display panel includes an array substrate, a color filter substrate and a liquid crystal molecule layer between the two substrates.
Greenish phenomenon of a display picture or other undesirable phenomena usually occurs on the display panel of the ADS TFT-LCD. A main reason why the greenish phenomenon occurs on the display picture is that a voltage of a common electrode disposed on the array substrate is distorted, i.e., a waveform of the voltage of the common electrode is deviated, or the voltage of the common electrode is attenuated, i.e., a value of the voltage of the common electrode is reduced as a transmission distance increases. Thus, the occurrence of the greenish phenomenon of the display picture and other undesirable phenomena can be avoided through preventing an occurrence of distortion attenuation of the voltage of the common electrode.